First Love
by glasskimono
Summary: Oneshots depicting the wonderful pairing that is Sakura and Sasuke.Chapter Two: Speechless: The great Uchiha Sasuke did not run out of words to say. The fact that he barely spoke wasn’t important. He always had something to say, even if he didn’t say it.
1. Kiss

**First Love**

**Disclaimer: Hello? Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Naruto? I would rather be off in my fabulous Japanese mansion or something.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She could feel his face getting closer and closer…………..just a little bit more……just a few more inches….

"Yo! Hurry it up already! I don't have all day!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open angrily. She turned her all mighty death glare at the person foolish enough to interrupt the best moment of her life. You could practically see the veins popping out, like an angry bull.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Said person smiled sheepishly and did not answer, probably trying not to anger the enraged girl in front of him anymore. Sakura-chan when she was angry…………..was the thing that makes him wake up screaming in the night.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, don't be mad! I'm videotaping it for…um……future generations!"

"How does recording Sasuke's and mine's first kiss helpful to future generations?!!?"

"It helps with birds and the bees talk!"

Now, surprisingly, it wasn't Sakura's fist of fury that made Naruto fly like a bird over the forest. Instead, it was the person she was trying to kiss.

"Dobe."

Sakura looked admiringly at the raven-haired boy in front of her, with his black eyes and his leanly muscled body, and the aristocratic face, with the silky black hair and……………….Ok, enough with the fangirling.

"Now, where were we? Ah, I believe we were right here…"

As Sasuke leaned toward Sakura's blushing face, he closed his eyes. So, therefore, he didn't notice the green ball of rage barreling toward him.

"Uchiha Sasuke! How dare you try to taint the pure blossom meant for me! Rock Lee, the awesome Green Beast of Konoha!"

"Ah"

"So! You do not see fit to give me an answer!"

"Ah"

"I will not let you take her away for I and the powerful force of Youth will prevail!"

"Ah"

At this answer, Lee turned into a pile of steaming green goo.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Once again, you have defeated me with your coolness and hiposity!"

Hiposity?

"Sakura-san, I will run around Konoha with my underwear on my head 10x42318469316583160 times to prove my love to you! Go Youth!"

Out of nowhere, another figure with fuzzy eyebrows, bowl cut haircut, and a tight green spandex suit came into view.

"Lee! I believe in you!"

"Gai-sensei! Thank you!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

After this rather disturbing scene, the two Green Beasts of Konoha set off to do……..youthful stuff.

"Finally! Come here."

With this, Sakura abruptly grasped Sasuke by the collar and pulled him down.

Now this was a kiss for the history books. There was teeth and tongue and……..Sasuke! watch where you put that hand!

Romeo and Juliet don't have anything on them.

Panting, they parted. Dazed and slightly dizzy, they stared at each other-before smashing their lips together.

* * *

In a bush nearby, there was a faint giggle-a very high pitched and alarming giggle.

"This is great material! Who knew the Uchiha had hormones?"

Getting excited at the thought of his new book, he forgot himself and yelled," Do that again! But this time, with her shirt off!"

Jiraiya never knew what hit him. All he knew was darkness, then waking up in the hospital with a gigantic bill.

"What! Why so much?"

A nurse replied, "Sakura-san said you were kind enough to pay for the bills of all the patients in the hospital."

"WHAT!!"

* * *

Haha, poor Jiraiya...not

Now I hoped you like it! This is my 3rd oneshot and my first multichapter story. I hope it's not too bad.

I am taking requests for anything, really, so give suggestions!

Review!


	2. Speechless

First Love

Disclaimer: I am only 15 cents away from owning the most awesome anime in the world. BUT, SOMEONE won't GIVE it to me (coughcoughmyfriendsandmypiggybankdarnstupidpiggybankcough) so no, I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

* * *

Oh shit. Damn. This is _so_ not happening.

The great Uchiha Sasuke did _not_ run out of words to say. The fact that he barely spoke wasn't important. He always had something to say, even if he didn't say it. Oh, shit. Now she's looking at him weirdly. Come on. Come _on. _Did he just spend 5 days doing nothing? Every day, for 5 days, he wrote and wrote. For 5 days, he had planned and schemed and plotted to get her on this exact spot, on this exact day, at this exact minute, to say the thing he _really_ wanted to say.

And he _can't._

This is just great. Just freaking great.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?"

The sweet voice of his girlfriend snapped him out his panic-stricken trance.

"What? Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Ok, then. Why did you ask me out here? And why here, of all places? You know I hate lilacs."

What? What lilacs? There were no lilacs. All 50 maps he had examined of this place said nothing about lilacs. Not to mention the scrolls, books, people, and various animals he had controlled to go here. There were no lilacs. If there was, he just might kill something.

"Sakura, there aren't any lila- "

"They're right behind you."

Blinking, Sasuke turned around. And just as she said, there were a huge number of lilac bushes.

OH, SHIT! That gardener was going down. He specifically asked whether there were any lilacs. And there they are. He is going to rip that man apart, limb from lim-

"SASUKE!"

"Huh?"

"You seem to be thinking of ripping someone limb from limb."

"Of course not, darling."

"Oh, and if you're thinking of killing the gardener, he didn't plant them. They were put here yesterday."

Oh.

"And Sasuke? I'm getting really impatient here. Either you tell me the thing you wanted to tell me or I leave."

Oh, yeah. The real problem. Not the stupid lilacs. Oh damn it. What am I going to say? It's really simple. It's only 4 words. 4 very easy words. He could do this. He was the great Uchiha Sasuke and he can do anything. ANYTHING.

But why can't he say it? It's not coming out. The mouth opens and it closes and the girl is looking at him like he's crazy. It's not that hard, like I love you. Hell, he's already said that. It only took him 2 years, from 16 to 18. Shit, if he doesn't say anything soon, she's going to leave and his planning will go to waste. No. That cannot happen. That can absolutely not happen.

A sudden cry interrupts his tortured thoughts.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"What? No, of course not! What made you think that?!!?"

"You bring me to a secluded, nonpublic place, and you've been standing there with your mouth open like a fish for the last ten minutes! Admit it! You're trying to think of how to dump me! How could you! I thought you loved me!"

"Sakura, this isn't what you think-!"

"Oh my god. There's another women, isn't there?!!? Oh my god, what have I done to deserve this! Loving you, trusting you, I even gave myself to you! How could you throw that all away?!"

Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say, so he just stood there like an idiot. Like Naruto, in fact.

"I promise I'll be even better than that woman! I'll make you onigiri everyday, I'll train with you every hour, every minute, every second, even if my hands and feet start bleeding! Please, spare me the humiliation of being dumped! I'll never live it down!"

"Sakura let me explain-"

"I swear, Uchiha Sasuke, if you leave me like this, I'll make sure there will be no chance of you ever resurrecting the Uchiha clan. I know how to do it and I can do it. I swear on my broken heart, there will never be little Sasukes running around unless there from me. I swear,-"

"Will you marry me?"

Finally, he stopped standing there like he was retarded and said something that helped the situation.

"Huh?"

"That's why I called you out here. I want to marry you. I love you and you love me. So, let's get married."

"HELL YEAH!"

Major glomping ensued, and then major make outing (I don't think that's a word. But for SasuSaku I'll do anything!) And then major squealing/crying/bragging/screaming.

So the happy couple finally went off to plan their enormous wedding and they lived happily, if only slightly chaotic, ever after.

* * *

WOOHOO! Second chappie.

Hope you liked it. Still taking requests.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


End file.
